


Just Like the Dolorosa

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: 2nd Person, AU, Drabble, Gen, Lusus, M/M, Quick drabble, Resistance AU, for an anon on tumblr, i needed a break from nsfw drabbles, i really dunno how to tag this, its pretty fun, kinda general, lots of them - Freeform, shifting povs, supportive boyfriends, thank you for giving me the want to do this, there's an egg, they save it, this is what happened when lanque found out about teg and the resistance, wholesome boyfriends, written pre friendsim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Be LanqueWhen you see the masks of the Sufferer's Army you know you and the little egg you have are safe. Who would've thought you knew the trolls under the masks though.





	Just Like the Dolorosa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had an anon on tumblr who was curious about Lanque reacting to finding out Tegiri's in the resistance in my resistance au. I dunno if this really fits the bill extravagantly but here is indeed how he finds out and what happens to get him in the resistance :3 written in a few hours on my phone so pls forgive any errors thanks!

Be Lanque

It's bright, the brightest red you've ever seen. It makes you nervous to see it but you can't seem to do anything but act on impulse. You scoop it up and hide it just as the council members waltz on by taking inventory. You pray for it to stay still, you don't want to feel it wobble or attempt to crack. An egg is easier to hide than a trilling grub. You feign being way too hot to another nearby jade so you don't get stared at when you remove your coat and wrap it up. It takes a good while to sneak your way back towards the entrance of the caverns but you manage. Bronya is there looking confused but a quick glance and she's out the doors with you.

"Lanque are you insane!?"

You're both watching intently for followers. There's an air of suspicion that lingers nearby, it's making you tense. But the fear you feel for the little thing is stronger. For whatever reason you couldn't leave it there. 

"It does not deserve to perish in the caves. Nothing deserves that. And if nobody else will uphold her work then I will."  
It's like it's fate really that your old lusus shows up. She looks nervous and out of breath but she's pawing the ground with her first two legs. You're stunned to see her that's for sure but you don't look the gift hoofbeast in the oral cavity. The both of you have a feeling of urgency as you heave onto her back and she darts away all six legs working overtime. She takes flight but it's low, so low you can see the sand creating waves below you. But that comes in second place to the drone you see behind you. The giant moth makes a spooked noise but all you do is lift the hood of the cavern cloak you wear and hold the egg closer. 

You cannot falter this little thing needs a lusus. A strong, tough lusus. Not a skittish one like the moth you ride. She won't do for the mutated egg in your arms and sadly you know it. The mechanical whirling and the sounds of lasers firing up comes ever closer. You can't falter though, you won't. All you can do is brace for it to be on you and hope your agile mount can evade. 

It's huge and right next to you. The grip you have on her fluff tightens as you try to hide the egg more. You can see the shining red of it's eye but only for a moment before it's replaced with a blade. A dagger of sorts. As it happens it loses interest in you and you get to see what has it's attention now. 

The anonymous mask, it's the mask of the Sufferer, and the cloak of Redglare. The painting of the shackles on the masked troll's face are as jade as you are, but the teal lining of the cape confirms they're an elite. They don't stick around long, pulling on the reigns of the wolf dragon lusus they ride and giving a down right terrifying snarl to the drone chasing you. They're pulling back as fast as they arrived giving you a full view of a familiar sword.

"Teg-"

"Citizen, do not be alarmed. We are the Knights of Redglare, the elite force of the Sufferer's Army. We've come to assist you, do you wish to be escorted to safety?"

The voice is augmented so you can't get a feel for who may be under the mask. This one's symbol is painted a deep indigo and his mount a strange weasel like critter with six limbs and insect wings. Your own doesn't seem deterred by them so that's nice. You give a desperate nod with a pleading face that swings over your shoulder at the sound of the drone all out screaming. 

"Aw man that thing's done it now, he's pissed. I don't think this one's coming back to base in one piece."

You don't think so either. It's got the only blade you saw sticking out of it's forehead but somehow more just kinda keep appearing. There's oil everywhere and the wolf critter is going nuts. 

"Let's go!"

That gruff voice is pulling you back and suddenly you're worried. You have no idea if that is your matesprite but the dread that it could be eats you.

"What about your partner!?"

You both have to yell to hear each other but your worry seems to get through despite it.

"He'll be fine! He's going to distract it a while longer so we can get away. Then he'll take a different route to throw them off and meet us at Central."

He seems done talking to you simply reaching up to where his ear would be like a sci-fi. 

"Surface team Rictor Gamma 1 to Central...the target is secure; rerouting back to base."

You can hear the tail end of confirmation on the other line but it goes dead quickly. One last glance to the puffs of sand behind you gets his attention again.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry you'll see him when we get back. He's got back up coming to assist him and they're only a good few minutes out. I can't stress to you enough to keep your eyes forward."

You do, honestly he sounds like he'll have a fit if you don't. So you just keep your eyes forward and follow the tail of his weasel close. 

He takes you clear out to the forest. There used to be hives here but the trees became too much to navigate. Now only the most determined Forrest dwellers live here. Moth mom has to land and walk along with him to avoid branches.

"Hey...yeah he's safe lover boy keep your horns on."

He's got his hand near his ear again. That must be the maybe Tegiri on the other line. His mannerisms remind you of Tagora but you don't bring it up to him. You'd feel silly if you were wrong, and to potentially reveal him before you're confirmed safe could get him culled if you're right. The place he's taking you looks like a worn out hive from so dang long ago there's no way it's on the radar. A huge tree grows out of it with pink leaves and wide branches. They look like you could hang decorations from them with ease. 

"Stay close. We're going in, careful of your lusus the lift can scare them sometimes."

He gets down and stamps a code of sorts into the floor under your feet. You startle and hold the bright egg tighter when it opens up beneath you and lowers into the darkness. The hatch above you closes up and encases you in the inky black before you can dare object.

 

\--- Hours in the past but not many ---

 

Be Tegiri

It's just routine and after so long of not being able to it feels good to be in Wolburg's saddle again. He's not a lusus and neither is Eloper who shuffles next to you. They're mounts from Skylla and they do good work for you, Tagora and the rest of the resistance. 

The saddle is familiar, the mask uncomfortable but wonderful, cloak billowing behind you. It's good to be on the move again. There have been sightings of drones near the grub caves and that just won't do. So Tagora and you saddle up for the first time in a long time. The two of you make it there just as someone is taking off. No need to get excited really, jades come and go from the caverns all the time. But when a drone is in hot pursuit of them you move.

"Is that thing going after a jade?"

Tagora is loud in your ears. As are Tyzias and Galehk back at Central. 

"That's not legal even by their standards."

"Surface team intervein if you can. Lure and reroute, do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

Galehk has been on edge since that assignment a good sweep ago. Honestly it's kind of a miracle he lets Gor and you go anywhere after that.

"Yeah yeah we get it, tetrarch."

You can't help but snicker through your own roger that. Tagora sounds so done with the overprotectiveness. You both kick into gear though and all but sprint to catch up with the drone and jade. 

"I'll pull ahead and get the jade's attention if you think you two can distract the drone."

It only makes sense, Eloper is fast as all hell and agile to boot. Plus you have a sword. You give him a nod across the distance between you and move in. The damn thing is super close though so you gotta get it's attention. Thankfully the glitchy space around you decides to pitch in and toss a kuni at it. Unthankfully though, it then reveals the jade's face to you. And the fire of rage it lights up in your very core is a supernova. Your tetrarch can't get through to you when you see him. All that gets out is a whisper of his name followed by a feral snarl when it tries to turn it's attention back to him. 

"Holy shit that jade is Lanque. Um yeah central, Rictor Gamma's been emotionally compromised. Send back up like last night."

You barely hear Tagora on the line as you grab the thing by a little ridge on it's leg. It should have torn you out of your saddle but somehow it doesn't. It just turns to you and you feel no fear. You just growl and snarl at it and Wolburg does the same. Your sword is flung at it's face getting right between the cameras it has for eyes. The nothingness around you is probably pulling from every damn armory in a 150 mile radius cuz the blades just keep coming like a storm. There's tons of them sticking up out of the sand, handles up and ready for you to grab and fight with. You lock gaze with it, let this scuffle really begin.

You have no idea how long you lose it on the thing. Nothing exists besides the threat to him, youself, and this fucker right here. So when a hand meets your shoulder you startle. She's got her mask on but the deep teal on it let's you know it's Polypa. Her and Azdaja don't seem rushed when they approach you.

"Holy shit man, there's like no drone to take back. The hell did you do to that thing?"

You're huffing and puffing. When did you get out of Wolburg's saddle? How long has it been? Did Tagora get him to safety? At that thought you reach for your com and pull your sword out of the thing's face.

"Hey."

"Is he safe?"

You don't care about formalities you get get on Wolburg and look down at the dismantled drone in the sand. The extra blades go a weird green before they disappear. It's like they were never there.

"Yeah he's safe lover boy, keep your horns on."

You offer a quick thank you to the other teal before the line goes dead.

"Teg, what the hell happened here?"

"It threatened what's precious to me. It just got what it was asking for. The head seems salvageable at least."

You're not fucking around tonight. All you want is to get to Central, and fast. Azdaja takes the head and whatever else he finds so you can book it before more show up.

\--- Back in the present ---

Be Lanque...again

Your have to turn on the glow of your skin to see in the elevator shaft. Next to you the masked individual is silent simply petting the long ears of his mount. It feels like you're decent lasts forever but when you reach the bottom you have to say you're surprised. The both of you dismount now as a bronze blood with goggles and a happy face greets you. 

"Welcome, may I take your mount and revitalize her?"

All you can do is nod in amazement while your eyes scan the halls and tall tall shaft you just came down. This place is huge. You can see the briges above you for other floors, trolls of all colors bustling about, and metal just everywhere. How they constructed this is a mystery.

"Thanks, Vikare, I think these two deserve a good rest."

The bronze nods to your companion. They give each other the Sufferer's salute and as fast as he appeared Vikare and moth mom are gone.

"Don't worry she's in good hands. We need to get you to med bay. Come."

He sounds short with you and that's no pun on his size. You're quick to stay at his heels though. It's bothering you, you know that walk, you know those manners. You know this troll. You know you do.

"Tagora?" 

He jumps and you both freeze. It's like that for what seems like eons until he's turning to you. The mask gives a loud poof sound, like an airlock being released but when it comes off it is him.

"Damn, you're good. Did you figure it out fast?"

You can only really shrug at him since your voice won't work and your arms are occupied.

"Whatcha got there by the way?"

You're hesitant but you're opening your coat to him anyway. This is the Sufferer's resistance, and in front of you is not only a friend but a Knight of Redglare. You can trust all who dwell here with the mutant in your arms.

"Holy shit. You're a regular Dolorosa aren't ya."

He's all but dragging you down the halls now. Talking and talking about how they'll find a lusus for the grub and keep it safe til it can keep itself safe. You're dazed, it's like it all hits you once he swings the med bay doors open.

"Hey, you're lookin' kinda pale. Yikes if you puke please don't do it on me." 

Despite his face looking like he's ready to bolt he does ease you onto a platform. He seems to want to take the egg but he doesn't push for it simply disappearing through the door and leaving you there. You're not sure how long you sit there feeling dizzy and disoriented but you'll be the first to admit you're happy when Stelsa, Tyzias, and Galehk come in. Well that's unexpected but nice.

"He might be in shock. Lay back for me hun, don't worry this little guy's gonna be fine."

It takes some work on her end but she does manage to ease your coat out of your grasp. Tyzias takes the bundle from her with wide eyes but steady hands while Stelsa shines a light in your face and crams pillows under your legs. She mutters something that sounds like 'red raise the head, pale raise the tail' under her breath. Really you just wanna sleep now.

"Hey stay with me ok? Someone just all out disintgrated a drone for you. I think he wants to see you awake when he gets here."

You smile a little dopily at her at the info but she doesn't seem to mind. She simply returns the smile and sits next to you as a much bigger shadow approaches. 

"Are you well? Teg will probably tear this place down if you are injured."

You're not so you nod to him and Stelsa confirms it.

"Well, looks like meowbeast's out of the paper sack. Welcome to the resistance, Lan."

Tagora's back. He's shead the cloak and armor bits sporting just the jumpsuit that goes on underneath and a cocky smirk. His hair's a wreck but you guess being in a helmet like mask will do that. 

"He seems dazed, will the shock wear off quickly? Tegiri is already comprised and furious. I fear Lanque's condition will only worsen his mate's protective instincts."

So that was Tegiri. You two are going to have quite the conversation when you're no longer spinning. 

"I can't tell you how long it'll last but he's really fine we just need him awake. Teg won't hurt anyone Gal...he may lean cerulean but he's not violent. This means everything to him...he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm aware. Tegiri goes against everything his blood caste and hue dictates. I am simply worried about his current mental state."

You're trying to follow the conversation when a much smaller set of hands find your hair and start to mess with it. Tirona must've snuck in.

"Hello, little one." 

She smiles at you, it's full of relief.

"Hey, Lan...You wanna go watch Soul Journey when Gri-Gri gets back"

She's the only one that calls him that, when she started calling Tagora Gor-Gor she started calling Tegiri Gri-Gri. It just stuck and honestly its the cutest thing ever. You nod to her suggestion and try to shift about but your body feels heavy and your stomach feels horrible. She urges you to stay the way you are and manages to get Tagora to grab you a fizzy drink. A big oof in the doorway gets your attention fast though. Your head sluggishly raises up just in time to see a mask being tossed. 

"Tegiri...you have...explaining to do, love." 

He's in tears, of course he is, and it looks almost silly when he's covered in armor and a ripped up cloak. You still open your heavy arms to him though allowing his to collapse into your chest. 

"You're ok, thank the stars you're ok."

You hold him close and try desperately to stay awake. His hair is ruffled and feather soft as you pet him. The two of you can talk later perhaps when the others are no longer here. 

"He was guarding this. So kudos you guys saved an extra life today."

Tegiri looks at the egg in amazement. For some reason you feel nothing but warmth when he takes it from Tyzias' arms. He cradles it so gently with a look on his face that screams that he's not sure what to do. His face swings to you and all you can do is smile.

"Just hold it gently love. It is a mutant it runs warm so be sure to keep my coat between you two so you don't chill it."

He looks amazed as does Tagora who apperates out of nowhere to be close by. Galehk has a look that says he knows something and the girls just stare in amazement. It finally dawns on you that they've probably never seen an egg until now.

"It's so tiny..."

Tagora runs a finger over the glossy surface and amazingly Tegiri allows the action. 

"It is incredibly red. You claim it is a mutant, Lanque?" 

You nod to Galehk feeling more and more alert the longer the egg is nearby. You're purring gently at the sight of Tegiri holding it, but you're honestly not sure why. It should probably put your instincts into high alert to see a troll not of jade blood with an egg but it just doesn't. You want to see him cradle it and warm it, your instincts have left the building cuz you wanna see him nurture it. But you need to talk to him. He oughta know he can tell you anything. The others seem to sense it too cuz they seem to find things that need tending to and leave you two alone in the otherwise empty medbay.

It's errily silent for a good while. You can see him bristeling up as he just wants for you to say something. It takes all your will power to try and formulate something that isn't about how sexy he is in armor. 

"Darling..."

You can't seem to get anything out. You're not mad, and no you're not disappointed either. You roll a bit and rest a hand on his thigh. It's gentle and reassuring, you don't wanna spook him. 

"I...I know...I should've told you. But...does it make sense why I couldn't?"

It really does. As you look over the resistance armor adorning his body and the mask on the table next to you it really really does. The shackles painted in jade across his mask make it sink in a little. Of course he couldn't tell you, he works directly for the heiress. He is one of her eliet executioners, he's a double agent essentially. He's already playing with fire you can see where bringing you into the mix could've been dangerous. 

"But...I guess it would've been better if I had...could've kept you safe...Ha! I didn't wanna tell you cuz I was worried for your safety yet you could've been culled today."

He's sniffling and holding the little egg close. The sleeves are wrapped around it but he does his best to pet it anyway. It nearly makes you vomit but you sit up and tug him into you when his tears start again. You rock the both of you and kiss his horns. His stress though is evident even through your coos and pets. You could never be angry with him for this.

"Tegiri love, I am safe. You did ensure my safety darling. You flung yourself at that drone like it wasn't three times your size all to keep me safe. To keep me and this little one safe. Darling, that's more than anyone should ever ask of another."

It would seem as though you are in this now. Oddly enough you're ok with that as long as it means you get to have him close. 

"And just to add to the amount of ok I am with this resistance thing. I have to say you're awfully sexy in spandex and kevlar."

He goes teal faster than you can blink and really that's why you adore him. He's just the cutest thing. It makes your pusher flutter in the best of ways everytime he does anything at all. 

"L-Lan!...I shouldn't do...things...in this. But I...I can make a jumpsuit?"

That makes the night go from good to great. You just nod with hopefully a not too longing look on your face. He giggles and rubs his eyes free of tears as Galehk comes back in.

"Skylla says she has the perfect lusus for the grub. It will be a tough one but it will protect the mutant well. It will be fine, we have a transport team ready to go for the both of you. Tegiri."

He stands and stares at Gal with attention in those eyes. A stealy determination you don't see often from your normally nervous mate.

"You will escort the transport to Skylla's ranch. Wolburg has been rested and taken care of, Vikare says he is ready to go whenever you are. Keep them safe and keep a level head. I do not wish to separate the three of you right now so you will go together."

Tegiri just nods to the indigo giving a respectful bow of the head as he leaves. He grabs his mask and helps you off the platform. The mask rests on the side of his head not unlike the animes he watches while the egg now rests in your arms. The team is waiting on you. The bronze you saw earlier is there holding onto the reins of Wolburg and petting moth mom's fluffy side. They look a lot better than when you walked in. He comes with you when you go riding on a long legged bird and guiding you both through the tunnels in quiet. 

Your cloak is pulled on, hood up and half your face hidden while they wear their masks. They assure you that nothing has ever happened in the tunnel system but that it's best to be armed, hidden, and safe. Sounds like Gal runs a tight ship. Vikare has a blade that honestly looks like a propeller, Tegiri's got his katana, and you've been given a sleek rapier. It won't do a whole lot but it'll keep anybody wanting to get close away. It's sharp no matter how thin it is. 

You don't need it though. You end up in the north sector absolute hours later only stopping at the resistance's check points to check in with Galehk. Or tetrarch as they keep calling him. By the time you arrive you're dead tired and aching everywhere but the hatch above you is opening up and the hardwood above you looks really nice. Vikare tells your lusus and Tegiri's mount to stay with a gentle voice as you all climb out. There must be another way to get them out of the tunnel or a holding area for them. 

"Hey, Teg, Vikare, and stranger, good to see y'all. Get out of that gear before someone sees you."

This must be Skylla. She ushers all of you into the back of her hive where you and Tegiri run into one block and Vikare runs into another. You guess that's what the extra bag is for. 

"Sky! I'm going through your shit!"

"Knock yourself out! But if you find a dildo or something its not my fault!"

Tegiri gives a huff of laughter but keeps digging once his mask is off. He's holding flannel shirts up to your chest and making odd noises until he finds a nice copper one that looks like it'll fit. He hands it to you and starts digging again until he finds a black tank top as well. 

"If that drone managed to see you you don't wanna be wearing that. Not for a couple hours at least til Azdaja can hack it and erase everything from its memory banks. The drones are all linked together so until the memory data is gone they're all gonna remember that outfit."

That makes you nervous. You've never stripped quite as fast as you do now. Amazingly the flannel fits fine, you roll the sleeves to your elbows for good measure and make sure the tank underneath doesn't show your binder off in the mirror. Behind you you can see him trying to fiddle with his armor and not stare at you. Its endearing.

"Do you need some help love?"

He blinks hard at you and steals a glance at the egg. Its in a soft pile of flannels and saddle pads. It looks cozy and perfectly safe where its at. He seems satisfied after a second of looking at it and gives a nervous nod to you. The cloak is pushed off with no effort but you're actually not sure how to get the rest of it. You end up practically feeling him up looking for latches or buckles or just flat out anything to get the kevlar off with until he's shuddering and sighing. Oops, you probably shouldn't get him wound up in this Skylla's hive, you try to lighten your hands but that only seems to make it worse til you find the latches at the sides of his chest. The armor practically falls off but you manage to catch it just as he's coming out of his daze. 

He tosses the chest plate aside and wiggles out of the rest of it replacing it all with a roboloid shirt, its his black Doodle one complete with rainbow color details, and jeans with a hole in one knee. You always kinda wondered what he'd do if you dressed up like the robotic jade blood he has so much merch for. He looks like he'd be out here working the land or tending to the animals and you do too. Nothing suspicious here. You guys are invisible. He sneaks a kiss from you as you gather up the egg and leave the block.

"Was startin' to fear y'all were gettin' the busy on in there." 

You flash but chuckle while Tegiri blushes up to his ears. She doesn't push it any further though simply looking at the bundle in your arms.

"Oh wow, when the Tetarch said red he meant hella red didn' he?"

Tegiri nods in confirmation while this behemoth of a lady hovers over you and stares at the fragile thing you hold. She's gotta be a good foot taller than you and you're not small. You're almost afraid to give it to her. A million what if's jump hoops in your mind. What if the lusus rejects it? What if it gets dropped? What if its not safe? What if it won't hatch and be strong and healthy? 

"Lan...you ok?"

Your matesprite brings you back. His hands are gentle on your arms squeezing you for reassurance and watching your eyes with a worried gaze. You nod to him, your fears must be placed aside for the egg. 

"I have a lusus that I think'll be perfect for the job. If yer willin' to part with the lil guy that is. Not sure how well they'd do without a lusus but who knows. Dolorosa did it so if any adult troll is good for the job it'd be a jade like you."

Its tempting, its so so tempting. You could just keep it, hatch it on your own and raise it with Tegiri...but that's dangerous. With a lusus it could pretend to be rust and survive at least a while longer. With you and Tegiri it would always be in hiding it would have to be, adult trolls aren't allowed to have eggs or grubs that's not how this works. That's not how your society works that's why what she did was taboo. You give the little red one last hug and turn your gaze up to her.

"It is tempting...but it is a temptation I must resist for the grub's safety and potential at life. Take me to the lusus you've picked out, it will be safest with one."

She nods and gestures for you all to go out back with her. There's fences many feet high and lussi everywhere. There's lussi of all kinds, tinkerbulls and deercats, jackalopes and kirins. There's even little pools of amphibious and water bound lussi. She brings you close to the shallow ponds of salty water. A giant white beast lays in the sand she's left with the pond. He looks up at you and you gulp. Its got huge claws and a thick shell. A giant crab. Honestly, yeah that's definitely a tough lusus.

"Hey crab dad, sorry to wake ya. He won' bite cha Lan, go on offer the little guy up let's see what he does."

Oh! She wants you to do this. Oh boy. You're sweating bullets but Tegiri gives you a reassuring smile and you don't feel so bad anymore.

"Welcome to the resistance lil jade. This is half of what we do, if ya can get cozy with crab dad ya can get cozy with anyone." 

The beast just stares at you...and the egg in your arms. You're shaking a bit though even as his gaze goes from you to solely on the egg. He leans forward and sniffs you and you just about die. Moth mom is so skittish and soft, to see such a big bulky lusus is making you nervous. Especially where an egg is concerned. He just dips his head though and sniffs at it too. He taps it ever so carefully with his nose and looks to you again. 

You're not sure what to say, would he even understand you? What do you do? Should you just set it down and back up? What if it gets crunched? You don't want that. A heavy but gentle claw rubs your hair and all of a sudden things are ok. You dare look up at him. He's standing all the way up now and he's simply enormous but somehow that makes him all the better. You open your mouth to speak at last.

"Will you take care of them? Please, I fear nobody else will."

The crab stares at you and you swear he's examining you. You try to keep your breath steady as he takes the egg ever so gently into his maw and brings it to the warm sand he was laying in. Relived tears fall down your cheeks when you see him happily scoot sand around it and lay down. He lets out a chatter and you swear you hear a name in there. You weep with joy. 

"What name did ya hear? Cuz the one I heard was real weird."

You turn back to the bronze and just stare at her smile a moment. The name you heard was strange too. But its their's.

"Karkat. A weird one indeed, but it is their's and they will make it."

She nods to you and types it in her documents being sure to list him as a rust blood. After a moment longer of watching the large crab sleep with his new egg you manage to pry yourself away.

"When will it hatch? Do ya know?"

You really don't have an exact time.

"If it is kept warm it will continue to do well. It is not due to hatch for quite some time though. I apologize, I cannot give an exact time frame."

"We play it by ear then. No worries crab dad is the toughest lusus this side of the sector. If anything can keep that lil guy safe and warm its him."

Tegiri holds your arm as you both wish Karkat fairwell and head back for the ranch house. Skylla calls Gal and gains orders that the lot of you are to stay in her little cabin to recoup as the sun is rising. 

'It has been a long evening for all of us. Get some rest and leave come dusk.'

Honestly you couldn't be happier about that order. All you want is to cuddle your matesprite til you fall asleep. Everything is sore and heavy, you don't even know if you'll manage to change before you can collapse onto the platform Skylla has in her "flushed cabin." Vikare stays in the main house and bids you both good sleep. Suddenly its just you and Tegiri and that's a nice change of pace. He's fast to be on you, wrapping his arms around your middle in a tight hug that has you flashing and feeling warm. 

"That went really well actually. But am I the only one who feels like their made of a box of rocks now?"

You can't help but laugh loudly at the comment. He definitely is not the only one that feels like that. You squeeze him and kiss his head lightly. It feels so nice to just be wrapped up in him but it would be so much better on the platform. He's easy to coax over to the soft surface. He just kicks off his jeans letting you poke fun at the Sailor Sakura boxer briefs for a moment before he's tugging at your own. Yeah screw the jeans they're a pain to sleep in, all you're left with is the tank top but he makes you take that off too.

"No sleeping in that. You need to be able to breath."

Its a good thing you have him or you'd lose all common sense you swear. He helps you wiggle out of your binder and back into your tank top. He lets himself look silly so he can stretch with you, laughing with you when he just can't bend in certain ways. When your back doesn't feel like death anymore he lays down with you and curls into your side. The curtains are closed, its dark, and pleasantly cool. He's purring in his sleep with his legs wrapped around your own. Its simple and perfect and for a moment you forget about the fact that you just rescued a mutant like the Dolorosa before you. You forget the resistance and Alternia and the empire and how its horrible. Even if only for a few short moments while you sleep the daylight away you let it all dwindle down to the little rebel in your arms and remember that you're one now too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you all for reading this fic, if you liked it leave me a heart from the kudos to let me know, and if you LOVED it let me know in the comments below! I read and adore all comments and kudos from all of you. If you like the way I write and wanna see more be sure to check out my profile, if you want notifications of when new fics go up and are being worked on follow me at isiga-inkblood on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you again for all your love and support and always remember toooooo,  
> Stay Golden my Friends!


End file.
